The Master Work
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: AC 204. With the ESUN 10 year anniversary approaching, the pilots are offered a chance to be honored… but at what risk? They soon learn that sometimes it's better to let things lie. 1xR, 2xH, 3xMU, 4xD, 5xSP
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing- if I did, Heero would wear something more flattering than THOSE shorts. But- if the powers that be choose to give me the franchise, well, I won't bite the hand!

This work will tie in with all my other stories. It is my goal to make this a probable account of what could happen post-EW (emphasis on probable). Please review, as this is my labor of love!

* * *

AC 204. With nearly ten years of peace, the ESUN prepares to celebrate its 10 year anniversary. Meanwhile, the pilots have all moved on with their lives-

Heero and Relena: See _Those Sweet Words, Heero's Proposition_, and _The Pet Name_. After a year's disappearance, Heero showed up on Relena's doorstep, literally. They married in August 199. Heero is now a respected Preventer, and Relena's Chief of Security.

Duo and Hilde- A joyful homecoming in 196 (after the Barton Coup) culminated in a proposal, and the two were married in a small civil ceremony six months later. They run a highly successful scrap yard, and are expecting their first child.

Trowa - A gig in Corsica led Trowa to reunite with his old nemesis/ love interest Midii Une. They exchanged a wary correspondence that eventually gained ground and became a full friendship. They recently moved on to a bona fide relationship. (Recently meaning in the past year)

Wufei and Sally- After Noin joined Zechs in the Terraformation Project, Sally took on Wufei as her partner. Together they are the Preventer's most successful pair, and have been dating for seven years.

Zechs and Noin- Zechs (finally) married Noin in a simple ceremony when they were 26. They have three children- the twins, Lucius and Marcellus, and one daughter, Estelle.

Lady Une- After adopting the orphaned Mariemaia Barton (or Kushrenada, whatever you prefer), Lady Une continued to head the Preventer department. She is an admired figure leader and is famous for her war memoirs.

Chapter 1- Prologue

In her 6-or-so years of marriage, Relena learned that there were two ways to get Heero to bend to her will. One was to stare him down- a difficult task considering her husband was famous for his "Death Glare"- and the other, to use her more feminine charms.

Tonight, she employed the method that most worked to her advantage. Smiling to herself, she lit the last of the candles and looked upon the dinner table with pride. She had sent Thomas, the cook home early and done dinner herself, and the maids, Marie and Helen, had been given the rest of the evening off. Hardest to dismiss was Otis, her backup bodyguard. Even Pagan had retired to his chambers, leaving Relena alone.

She paused to admire herself in the mirror that hung above the dining room fireplace. At 24, her body had finished filling out, and she could truthfully say she had one of the best figures in the colonies and earth. She usually wore her long hair in a French twist or in a chignon, but tonight she let it fall around her shoulders, just like Heero liked it.

Footsteps coming from the foyer told Relena her husband was home. She took one last look at the table, and managed to adjust the position of the veal before he strode in. Their eyes met across the room, and she nearly swooned. With his broad shoulders, rich brown hair and blue eyes, her husband took her breath away. But she had to remain focused. Tonight, she was on a mission.

"You look beautiful," Heero murmured, reaching his hand out to her. She came to him, letting him embrace her. "Where is Otis?"

"He was called back to headquarters," Relena lied. "I made him go. Now, Heero," she kissed his scowling face. "I was perfectly fine in my own home. Pagan is here, and you know what kind of security we have. I promise I won't do it again, if you promise not to hold him responsible."

"Hn," grudgingly, Heero nodded. His gaze shifted to the table, laid out with all his favorite foods. "Thomas outdid himself tonight," he remarked to his wife.

Relena laughed. "Thomas didn't, I did. I wanted to surprise you," she led him to the table and they sat, Relena serving Heero and vice versa.

"It looks good," he said, eyeing the food somewhat suspiciously. When it came to Relena's cooking, appearances were often deceiving.

But the food was delicious, and the wine she selected even better. As Heero enjoyed the veal, Relena gazed at him lovingly.

"We've been married six years now, Heero," she remarked.

He smirked at her over his wine glass. "Almost five, actually."

"Do you remember what you told me about children?" she asked.

"Whenever you were ready," he recited.

"Good," she took his hand. "Because- I am."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes- oh Heero, please? Our very own little one, a sweet little girl or a little boy?"

There was a moment of silence- then, his face broke out in a smile. "Alright then."

"Really?" she grinned.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Really."

Objective one: Complete.

Relena wasted no time. Riding on her husband's good humor, she launched into her next campaign. "I got a call from a museum curator today," she began.

"Hn."

"Her name is Fatima Marianelli, and she runs the L1 Museum of Colony History."

"What did she want?"

Relena took a sip of wine for courage. "She wants to open a new exhibit- it promises to be a hit."

"And why does she need you?" Heero had already caught on.

"Not me- you. And the others."

"Relena-"

"It would be great, Heero," Relena leaned forward earnestly. "An entire new wing of the museum dedicated to the Gundams. What a way to honor you all for your sacrifice."

He regarded his wife. "I don't think I sacrificed _too_ much," he smirked, twining his fingers with hers.

She blushed under his gaze, amazed she could still blush around him at all. "The boys think it's a good idea, and they're willing to come meet with her in two weeks- if you're willing." It was a flat out bluff. The other pilots had no knowledge of the exhibit, but she knew that if Heero was on board, the others would follow.

"You had time to contact all four of them?" he asked her. Damn. She hadn't thought of that.

"We have phones, Heero," Relena willed herself not to look down, a sign she was lying.

Heero swirled his glass, pensive. After a moment he met her eye. "For you," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll meet with her."

Relena accepted his kiss and, smirking inwardly, finished her meal.

Objective Two: Complete

* * *

Dedicated to the talented Heath Ledger- my favorite actor of all time 


	2. Sometimes It Takes a Little Push

The following day, Heero was called to headquarters once more. It was a miraculous occurrence, and as Relena waited for Otis to arrive, she decided to contact the other former pilots about the curator. First on the list was Trowa. He was out on a run, so Relena left the message with Cathy. Next to call was Duo.

"Are you nuts? You want me to meet with some nerdy museum lady to talk about the war? We're supposed to forget about it- you know, forget like never talk about it?" Duo was breathless.

"Duo- you know the saying. To forget history is to repeat it," Relena's face over the video phone was serene.

"Never heard of it, princess," he leaned back as Hilde walked into the room. She had a large mug of chocolate milk in one hand, the other hand over the pregnant belly that was starting to show.

"Is that Relena?" she came over to Duo. "Babe, let me say hi!" Hilde waved into the video phone. "Hey, Relena! What's going on?"

"Oi!" Duo cried. "Hilde-babe, you're gonna get milk all over the system!"

Relena chuckled. "Hello, Hilde. I'm just trying to convince your husband to come meet with a museum curator. How is the baby?"

"Baby's great- now what's this about a curator?" Mrs. Maxwell's eyes were eager. "For what museum?"

"It's a colonial museum here on L1," Relena grinned, happy to have found an ally. Just as Heero bent to her will, Duo bent to Hilde's.

"Wow- our men are pretty important," the dark haired woman grinned.

"If only Duo would agree," Mrs. Yuy sighed dramatically.

"All right, ladies, all right!" Duo cut in. The conspiracy against him was too much to handle. "Relena, can I at least talk to Heero about this?"

"Oh- he's at headquarters," she answered with a serene smile. "But he's on board, 100."

"How convenient," Duo muttered, somehow convinced that Heero's absence during this call was no accident.

"Anyway- I arranged to meet with the curator in about two weeks. Hilde should come too- it would be nice to have you visit."

"We'll be there!" Hilde answered happily, before Duo could reply. "Count on it!" She waved the mug quickly.

"Babe, the system!"

FZZZZZZZ.

* * *

Next on the list was Quatre. Relena was sure her good friend would have little objection- Winner Enterprises had recently given a large grant to the L4 Museum of Natural History. Quatre was the one former pilot Relena saw most, next to Wufei- as head of the Winner corporate empire, he was often at political functions, his elegant wife on his arm.

_Speak of the devil, _Relena thought as Mrs. Winner answered the phone, her blue eyes lighting up in recognition. Dorothy Winner had evolved from the sardonic, warlike girl of their youth into a capable, commanding woman. She had lost none of her fire, or her aristocratic air- but now her energies were devoted to helping her husband run the company and taking care of her daughter.

"Relena, what a coincidence. I was just going to call you the other day to ask about that mint julep recipe."

"I knew you'd want it eventually. I can forward the recipe to you tonight, if you like. Is Quatre around?"

"He's up in his office right now. I think he's reviewing company orders. Is everything all right?

"Oh- yes."

Ever knowing, Dorothy eyed her old friend. "You have something. Spill it."

"You'll know about it from Quatre soon enough, I promise. I'd tell you but I have to hurry and talk to him before Heero gets home."

"Before Heero gets home? Now I know it's good. Hang on and I'll transfer you."

"Thanks," she smiled at her friend before Dorothy cut the connection. After a brief moment, Quatre's gentle face appeared on the screen. He looked happy to see her, if a little tired.

"How are you, Relena?" he asked her.

"I'm well, but you don't look so good," she remarked.

"I've been busy, but I can't really complain," he smiled at her. A tiny voice sounded in the background, calling Quatre's attention away from the screen. He reached down and hoisted up a little person onto his lap.

"Elena," Relena greeted the little girl. "You've gotten so big!"

"Thank you, Auntie," Elena replied. Her father's image in plaited pigtails, Elena Winner was a placid, intelligent child. Precise in her play and speech, she was the darling of the Winner family.

"Quatre, I received a call from Dr. Marianelli- of the L1 Museum- to open an exhibit honoring the Gundams and their pilots. I told her I'd speak to you five, and we set a meeting date for about two weeks from now. What do you think?"

He bit his lower lip, pensive. "I don't know- what did Heero say?"

"I confess- I sort of tricked him into saying yes. But only a little. I'm still waiting for word from Trowa, but Duo already agreed." _Actually, _she thought. _Hilde agreed._

"There's no harm in meeting her," Quatre conceded. "I'll come to L1 for the meeting."

"Great," Relena sighed, relieved. "Bring Elena and Dorothy with you. Hilde is coming with Duo, and I've asked Cathy to be there."

"Of course," Quatre looked down at his daughter. "How would you like to visit with your aunties and uncles?"

The little fairy child looked up at her father adoringly. "I would like that very much, Papa."

* * *

Relena was in her office, reviewing her next speech, when her husband came home. He entered with a sour look on his face, eyebrows knit in suspicion.

"Heero, you're early," she looked up from her papers, surprised. She offered her face for a kiss, which he accepted before resuming his scowling.

"I saw Wufei today." Not good. "He said he knew nothing about an exhibit or a Fatima Marianelli."

"Oh, well…" Relena blushed, caught in her lie.

"Relena-"

"Can you blame me, Heero? All I want is for you to meet with her. Then you five can decide on whether you want this or not. I think it's a fantastic idea."

"_You_ were not a pilot," As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Heero regretted them. The look on his wife's face went from one of contrition and supplication to dark anger.

"_Excuse me._ I may not have been in a suit, but _I _was just as much a part of what happened as you, Heero Yuy."

"I'm sorry," he reached for her, but she pulled away.

"If you're so high and mighty, then _you_ can very well sleep on the couch tonight. Hardened soldiers don't need beds." She turned up her nose and tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Relena," he murmured, pulling her resisting body close. "I didn't mean it that way. You know that. I'll meet with her, I promise- but I can't promise to say yes."

"That's all I want," she said, finally settling in his arms. "Just give her a chance. You deserve to be recognized, Heero."

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers. It was a rare gesture, his ultimate sign of affection and apology. "Do you still think this soldier should sleep on the couch?" he asked wryly.

Relena smiled. "I think this soldier earned himself a bed- for tonight."

Heero spoke to Wufei about the exhibit the following day, and Trowa quickly returned Relena's call. They were reluctant at first, but after Heero personally assured them that he was in they agreed to the meeting. The date was settled, the curator contacted. And so everyone waited.

* * *

"Great news, Dr. Faye. I just finished speaking to Minister Yuy, and the pilots have all agreed to meet with me."

"Fantastic, Dr. Marianelli. If this pulls through, you'd cement your curatorship."

"I hope so, sir. This is my dream."

"Yes, yes, I know. Well good luck, Fatima. Report back to me when you get the chance."

"Right, sir."

Dr. Richard Faye cut the video connection, a smirk on his handsome face. "Those pilots won't know what hit them," he said with a chuckle. "Poor little Fatima. She makes such a good pawn."


	3. 1 AweStruck Curator and 2 Jealous Wives

OK, bear with me on this one. Here we'll have jealous wives, a starstruck curator, and a lovesick Trowa. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a clear March day when the Maxwells arrived on L1, two days before the meeting with the mysterious curator. Relena was on her doorstep, eager to greet them. Heero stood behind her, a bit more reserved but content seeing his wife so happy.

Finally the cab pulled up to the front gate, and Relena rushed forward, Heero following at a slower pace. She bounded down the front walkway like a six year old, tossing open the gate and almost knocking Duo out of the way to hug Hilde.

"I'm so glad you made it! I was worried about you flying in your condition," Relena clasped her friend's arms. "I told Heero I felt so silly for insisting you come-"

"No worries!" Hilde laughed. "I still have two months of flying left in me."

"Hey, don't I get a hello?" Duo pouted. Relena laughed and hugged her husband's comrade. By then, of course, Heero had reached the group, and he and Duo shared a firm handshake. "Hey buddy, how's life?"

"It's going," Heero nodded as Relena guided Hilde towards the house, insisting her expectant friend lie down. "The trip?"

Duo cringed at the question as he collected the bags. He turned to Heero with a desperate look in his wide eyes. "Listen to me," he hauled their large duffel up onto his shoulder. "Don't EVER fly with a woman when she's knocked up. You wanna relive self-detonating? Take Relena on a shuttle when she's pregnant."

Heero rolled his eyes. Duo's dramatic tone was ridiculous, but nevertheless he filed the tip away for later use.

"So," the braided man continued, his jovial tone returning. "You and Relena gonna start popping out mini Heero's soon?"

Heero glared at his companion, who put his free hand up in defense. "Hey, just askin'!"

"Do you _have_ to use that kind of language?" Heero growled.

"Aw, you know I'm just joking," Duo grinned. A thought passed through his mind, one that made his already wide smile grow to anime proportions. "She's asked you already, hasn't she?"

"What?" Heero's eyes widened in embarrassed surprise.

"She wants a kid, huh? Come on, buddy, you can tell me!"

"Fine," he conceded reluctantly. "Yes, she's asked."

"Wow," Duo whistled as they entered the house. "You? A dad? I'd pay to see it."

"What makes you think you'll be any better?" Heero smacked his friend upside the head.

"Ow! I didn't mean it like that! You'll be fine. As soon as you see the princess pop like Hil, it'll be over. You'll be a pile of mush!" Duo laughed at his own joke, imagining the Perfect Soldier fawning over a pregnant Relena.

Heero could only shake his head.

* * *

"So when are the others getting here?" Hilde asked, sipping the warm milk Relena brought her.

"Trowa and Cathy should be arriving soon, and Quatre is coming this evening." The blonde replied, sitting on the couch. "I can't wait to see everyone again."

"_I _can't wait to see Cathy's face when she sees me!" Hilde grinned.

"Cathy doesn't know?"

"What don't I know?" Both women turned to see Catherine in the doorway, her smiling face framed by her familiar auburn curls. Her eyes went from Relena to Hilde, settling on her stomach-

The older woman shrieked. "Hilde! You're-"

"Five months along," Hilde grinned. "Getting bigger every day, feels like."

"I can't believe you didn't know!" Relena shook her head at Hilde. "How could you not tell her?"

"It's my fault," Cathy came and sat with them on the couch. "We've been moving around too much on this new tour- but wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Where's Trowa?" Hilde asked, shifting positions.

"Putting our stuff in the guest room," she lowered her voice to a conspiratory whisper. "He'll probably need some alone time to talk to Middi too."

"Middi?" Both women spoke at once, leaning towards Cathy. The older woman grinned.

"Yeah- his new girlfriend," Cathy broke out in a grin.

"Oh my god!" Hilde covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Trowa- in love? I can't wait to see this."

"You might have to wait a bit. He doesn't talk about her very much- but I can hear him with her on the phone sometimes. I've never heard Trowa laugh so much!"

The two wives looked at each other in surprise. "So who is she?" Relena asked.

"Middi? All I know is Trowa knew her before the war, when they were younger. She came to our show in Corsica a few years back. She's a pretty girl, really great skin. Tiny, like you, Hilde. Anyway- I wouldn't have noticed anything if Trowa hadn't been _whistling_ in the kitchen two weeks ago."

"Whistling?" Hilde gasped in mock astonishment. "I didn't know Trowa knew _how_."

Cathy and Relena laughed. "I tried grilling him on her but he won't budge! I'm hoping she'll visit soon so I can get to know her."

"She must be something," Relena nodded. "These boys aren't easy to get to."

* * *

As Relena promised, evening brought the Winners to L1, and the entire group was able to dine at the Yuys. The evening also brought along a surprise, in the form of a large diamond ring on Sally's hand and a smiling (yes, smiling) Wufei.

"Dam, Wuffers, didn't know you had it in ya!" Duo clapped the Chinese man on the back. "That thing is huge!"

"Maxwell," Wufei warned, but only half-heartedly. He was too content to actually put Duo in his place. The couple hoped that everyone could make it to the wedding next spring, and with the news spread talk turned to the prospective exhibit.

"So who _is _this mysterious curator?" Dorothy asked, leaning her chin into an elegant hand. "I imagine Heero's run a full background check?"

"You know him too well," Relena rolled her eyes, ignoring her husband's peeved glare. "She's actually new to the museum. I've heard she's quite brilliant."

"Brilliant or not, she'll have to put up a pretty good argument to get these guys to agree to anything," Hilde poked Duo with her spoon.

"Um- we're right here, you know," he stuck his tongue out at her. "Hate to see what you say about us in private!"

The girls only smiled conspiratorily.

* * *

The day of the meeting dawned bright and clear. Relena sat outside on her deck with Hilde and Dorothy, watching their husbands play monkey in the middle with Elena. Cathy was upstairs with Trowa, helping him get over a migraine.

"Madam," Marie came out onto the deck. "Dr. Marianelli is here."

"Fantastic," Relena smiled. "Show her out here please."

"I hope this 'brilliant' curator isn't too boring," Dorothy said, checking her nails. 

"She won't be," Relena answered.

"Vice Minister Yuy?"

The three women looked up. Hilde's mouth fell open. Dorothy arched an eyebrow.

"Dr. Marianelli," Relena stood and greeted the woman at the patio door. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. Thank you for having me. And please, call me Fatima," the curator shook Relena's hand warmly. Dr. Marianelli was young, and lovely. Her thick black hair curled around her shoulders, contrasting with brilliant green eyes and pale skin. A curvaceous body was held stylishly in a smart power dress and Mary Jane pumps. Hilde and Dorothy glanced at each other, feeling suddenly inadequate.

Fatima's eyes went to the two women, whom she smiled at, then to the boys. "I see your husband is here too. Are they two of the pilots?" She asked Relena.

"Oh- yes, actually."

"They're very handsome," she blushed. "I wasn't expecting that. Are they single?"

Hilde and Dorothy shared a look. Relena cleared her throat. "Erm, Fatima, allow me to introduce my friends," she took the curator to the table. "This is Hilde Maxwell, and Dorothy Winner."

"Our _husbands _are playing on the lawn with my daughter," Dorothy said pointedly, gesturing with her left hand.

"Oh- oh! I see," Dr. Marianelli blushed, realizing her mistake. "I had no idea the pilots were married. Except for Mr. Yuy of course," she added quickly, trying in vain to cover her blunder. Relena felt sorry for her, but the other two wives only gazed at her coldly. The boys were called over, and introductions were passed.

"It's such an honor," Fatima gushed as she shook Quatre's hand. "It's so surreal."

Hilde rolled her eyes at Dorothy. _Give me a break. She's acting like a groupie for God's sake._

"And this," Quatre hoisted up his little girl. "Is my daughter, Elena."

"Pleased to meet you," Dr. Marianelli smiled at the child.

"Indeed, the pleasure is mine," Elena replied slowly, earning a smile of approval from her mother.

"Go on and play, Elena," Quatre put his daughter down as everyone else sat. "See if Auntie Relena still has ladybugs in her garden. _Yala, yala."_

"Yes, Papa," Elena waved charmingly to the other adults and dashed off, a cherubic fairy in an ice blue smock.

"So," Dorothy said coolly. "You look a little young to be a curator." She twisted the massive heirloom engagement ring and engraved wedding band on her hand, eyes flashing as if to say, _Don't get any ideas._

"Yeah, I thought they were supposed to be much older," Hilde put in, laying her left hand on top of her belly. Her sapphire bridal set glittered in the colony sunlight.

"Yeah- I'm the youngest curator the museum has ever had. But don't worry, I know my stuff!" She laughed nervously, and Relena cringed. Dorothy and Hilde were grilling this poor woman. The boys were oblivious.

"I'm sure you do," Dorothy said casually.

"Are the other two pilots here?" Dr. Marianelli asked.

"They'll join us for lunch in an hour," Relena assured her.

"Great- I'm so excited about discussing the exhibit with you all," She gushed.

Hilde glanced at Dorothy. _I'm sure you are_.

* * *

"Relena," Hilde pulled the Vice Foreign Minister aside on their way to lunch. "Please tell me the women are going to sit in on this meeting."

"I don't see why," Relena said, surprised. "I was hoping we could have some time all together while the boys discussed the exhibit. They can handle themselves."

"You're going to put my Quatre in a room with that- Jezebel?" Dorothy overheard and came over, indignant.

"Ok, so she thought they were- attractive. She didn't know you were all married. You two are completely overreacting."

"_Excuse me_, but you're husband didn't get a once over," Hilde pointed out. "Did you _see_ the way she ate Duo up?"

"Exactly," Dorothy nodded.

"Duo and Quatre love you both," Relena tried to placate them. "Have some faith."

"Oh- I trust Duo," Hilde said. "It's _her_."

"Indeed. And besides, Quatre's too naïve to know when he's being hit on. I should know."

Relena pressed her fingertips to her temples. "Look, girls, I know you were expecting someone…_Uglier? Nerdier?_ Older, but she's a complete professional. I really think this will be good for the boys, so lets try to be nice? I'm positive she's not trying to steal anyone's husband. Besides," she allowed herself a smile. "It's not our fault we're married to gorgeous men."

The other two wives looked at each other.

"She's got a point," Dorothy told Hilde.

"Duo and Quatre are good looking men," Hilde conceded. "You're right, Relena. They'll be ok."

* * *

Next chapter…The pilots have conditions for the curator…Dr. Marianelli takes interviews…Relena takes a test.

Please drop me a line, tell me if it's good. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and thanks to all who have read!


	4. The Meeting

The Master Work Chapter 4 

"Thank you all for agreeing to this meeting," Dr. Marianelli laid her briefcase on the table, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. She was in a room with the five most legendary war heroes of the age, whom had up until today remained faceless objects of study. Fatima swallowed, trying to keep her inner star-struck fan at bay. "As I mentioned at lunch, I've been the curator for the L1 Museum of Colonial History for a year. I've been wanting to do this exhibit since I took the position," She regarded the men before her. "You five are great subjects of study and debate among us war scholars. At the museum, we have various exhibits on the early models of mobile suits, up until the Tallgeese, but I was hoping we could have the Gundam exhibit up and running for the 10-year anniversary of the ESUN."

The former pilots looked at each other, silently communicating the way only true comrades can.

Quatre spoke first. "Doctor, we're all flattered that you want to do this, really."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"But we're not just historical cases. We've spent almost a decade trying to build our lives in this new world," Quatre paused, unsure of how to continue.

"I think what Quat's trying to say is," Duo took a breath. "We worked our asses off, when we were pilots, and now you're trying to bring back something we fought to destroy."

"I see. You all have concerns, naturally. But do consider- you five are the greatest war heroes of our era."

Heero held up his hand. "We're not heroes. We were just following orders."

But Fatima shook her head. "That's not true. The Gundams were great heroes, legends. I want the people to know your stories, if you would share them with me."

"Stories, eh?" Duo leaned back in his chair. "Like the time Heero popped his leg back into his hip and tied it up with a wrench? Man, I had nightmares about that for weeks."

"Well- yes. Stories like that. From your war experiences. In fact," she hurriedly opened her briefcase and took out a tape recorder. "I was hoping for interviews with all of you and your families."

"Don't get too eager, woman," Wufei snorted. "You still don't have our permission."

"Mr. Chang, I'm sorry. But the prospect is so- exciting!" she couldn't help but grin. "If nothing else, think of your families. Wouldn't it be great for your children to know of your contributions to history?"

No one had the heart to tell the eager woman that such stories could easily be passed down within a family.

"I'll give you as much anonymity as you like," she added.

The pilots glanced at each other. "We'll allow the museum this exhibit,"

Heero stood. "Provided we review the material."

"Done!" Fatima cried eagerly. "I'll have my lawyers draw up a contract, if you like."

"That won't be necessary," Quatre said. "I'll get my attorneys on the job immediately."

"Oh, of course," she nodded. "I'll sign it as soon as it's ready. In the meantime, since you are all already here, do you think- I could take some interviews?"

Heero looked at Quatre, who looked at Trowa, who looked at Duo, who looked at Wufei.

"Hilde would kill me if we turned her down now," Duo sighed. "I say let her do it."

"Might as well," Trowa nodded.

"All right, Dr.," Heero faced her. "You're welcome to stay and collect what you need."

Fatima had to stop herself from jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl. "Thank you," she replied calmly. "We can start right away."

* * *

Dr. Fatima Marianelli's day with the former pilots and their families proved awe-inspiring. As a student who had studied the Gundams as her final graduate project, she was keenly aware of their sacrifice, the lives they had taken, suspicious of the guilt and grief they must have experienced. But she was completely unprepared for the camaraderie between the men, their unshakable bond. She never thought of the bond between the Gundam women, united in their love for the pilots and their war experiences. Least of all did Fatima suspect that their stories would be more epic and heart wrenching than the most exaggerated novels. Granted, she heard only the girls' versions, but that made them no less true. Hilde Maxwell following her then boyfriend Duo onto the battlefield and almost dying in the process, only to have him rescue her- too romantic! Trowa Barton reuniting with his long lost sister Catherine, the only family he had left- she had to hold in her tears. Quatre Winner dueling against his future wife- ironically dramatic. Wufei Chang proposing to Sally Po while they were under fire- Fatima sighed at the story.

She recorded everything she heard, loving Relena and Heero's interview best of all. During the war, Fatima had heard rumors of the famous Queen Relena carrying on a romantic affair with a deadly Gundam pilot. She had dismissed it as college gossip, but was delighted to find it partly true.

Fatima smiled to herself as she filed the tapes for transcription later. Heero and Relena. They were a striking couple, both beautiful people apart, but stunning together. And their story was truly epic. She sighed. This exhibit would be amazing. She turned to her video phone and dialed for Dr. Faye.

"Dr. Marianelli! What a surprise. I trust all went well at the meeting?" The older man's face flickered on the screen.

"Very well!" Fatima gushed. "They agreed to the exhibit! I'm going to transcribe the interviews tomorrow."

"Congratulations!" Dr. Faye smiled at his young charge. "I'd like you to keep me updated, of course, on the progress and nature of your research."

"Of course, sir," Fatima nodded. "As long as I adhere to the pilots' anonymity agreement."

"Yes. It's important we respect their wishes. Well my dear, I'll leave you to your work. I need to be getting back to my desk too. Thank you for the update."

"You're welcome, Dr. Faye."

The young curator signed off, missing the predatory gleam in the eyes of her superior.

* * *

November 1, AC 204

"Vice Minister Yuy, the Bentley is ready," Otis called from the foyer. A hulking Englishman, Otis was a highly respected Preventer and Relena's usual backup bodyguard, assigned to watch over her whenever Heero was summoned to Headquarters.

"Thank you," she joined her bodyguard by the door, slipping on a pair of sensible ballet flats. Relena was on her way to Preventer Headquarters, but not to see her husband. She had a top-secret meeting with Sally. After five months of trying, Relena found herself joyfully late. As soon as she realized her tardiness, she had quickly (and miraculously without Heero's notice) taken two pregnancy tests. The first one, negative. The other, positive.

As the stately Bentley drove down to Headquarters, Relena let her thoughts drift to the other event that coincided with her pregnancy issue. The museum exhibit had been approved only two weeks after the first meeting with Fatima. The contract was signed, guaranteeing the anonymity of the exhibit, and giving the boys final say into what would be included in the display. So far, Dr. Marianelli was still compiling data and designing the layout of the exhibit. It was all very exciting to everyone but the boys themselves, who were still waiting to review Fatima's material.

All thoughts of the museum, however, flew from Relena's mind as she entered the medical unit. Preventer Po greeted her warmly.

"So- one of each?" she commented after hearing Relena's story. "That's normal. We'll run the test quickly before Heero realizes you're here."

"Thanks Sally," Relena replied appreciatively.

Sally made quick work of the necessary tests, and soon left Relena alone to get the results analyzed. A nervous Mrs. Yuy anxiously awaited her return, hoping the results would be positive.

"Well?" She leaned forward eagerly as the young doctor re-entered.

"Congratulations, you're about three weeks along," Sally grinned as Relena laughed aloud.

"Oh, Sally, really?! I'm pregnant!" she cried gleefully, accepting a hug from the older woman.

"It'll be a beautiful baby. How are you going to tell Heero?"

"With him, the direct approach is best. He figures things out so quickly!"

"Which reminds me- he's on his way up to hand me the debriefing packet for this afternoon. I'd hightail it out of here if I were you. Unless you want to tell him now."

Relena shook her head and made to leave. "No. I have to get back to work. Thanks again, Sally."

"Sure thing. I'll call you later tonight so we can get an ultrasound scheduled."

* * *

"Preventer Yuy has arrived, ma'am," Otis observed from his position at Relena's office window.

"Thank you, Otis. You can head down and speak with him. I'm sure Heero will want a full review of the day."

"Yes, ma'am," the tall man made his way out, but stopped at the door. "Erm, Vice Minister-?"

"No, kindly conceal my appointment with Preventer Po," Relena smiled. "I promise you won't get in trouble for it." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Understood."

Sighing contentedly, Relena began to file away the numerous bills, proposals, and budgets she had spent the majority of her day reviewing. After noting with some dissatisfaction that the unsigned pile was much larger than the completed pile, she rose and went to greet her husband.

She found him in the drawing room, gazing out the window, his profile to her in a Darcy-esque pose. Relena smiled dreamily. Her husband was devastatingly handsome, and she knew it.

"How was the meeting?" she asked. He turned to her, face placid but eyes alive with love.

"The usual," was Heero's reply. He reached out a hand to her and she came willingly, brushing her lips against his in greeting. "Did you get any work done today?"

"Hm," she nodded. "I got enough done," she laid her head against his chest, trying in vain to hide her grin.

"What?" He pulled back to look at her.

Relena could hold it in no longer. "I'm pregnant, Heero."

There was a moment of silence as he stared at her, his face jumping from suspicion to shock instantly. And before Relena had time to be amused at the change, Heero had gathered her to him, crushing her against his tie. They stayed that way for quite some time, and it wasn't until Heero cleared his throat and spoke to her hoarsely that Relena realized he had been fighting tears.

"A baby," he intoned thickly.

"Yes," she sighed. "Our very own baby."

"It-happened quickly," he cleared his throat again, trying to keep his composure. Relena chuckled.

"Well, my husband is a very virile man," she teased, pulling away to see him blush.

"We should contact Sally. You need to be examined."

"I already did."

"Contact her?"

"Get examined. I'm due for an ultrasound next week."

At this, Heero narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I saw Sally today. She confirmed it all."

A scowl crossed over Heero's handsome features. "Otis failed to inform me of this."

Relena scowled back. "It's not Otis' fault. I told him not to say anything. I wanted to surprise you."

Heero tried to maintain his glare, but it was useless. His expression softened as he kissed her forehead. "A baby," he murmured again. "We're going to have a baby." He laid a hand gently over the budding life in her womb. Relena put her hand over his, her platinum bridal set glittering in the lamplight.

* * *

I couldn't help it. I had to throw in the sap (dodges tomatoes) Next Chapter...Dr. Marianelli makes an unexpected request...and the pilots get ready for the holiday season! Review people! Especially those of you that have me on your alert list! I'm flattered you put me there, please drop me a line! Thanks to all who are reading, and to all who are reviewing


	5. The Curator's Request

* * *

The next morning, the couple received a breakfast call from Dr. Marianelli. "I'm ahead of schedule in my research, and I'm just letting you know that the material should be ready for review in about a month."

"I'll contact the others and let them know," Heero said evenly.

Fatima smiled brightly. "I hope I can do your achievements justice. Normally the research would take much longer, but it's only been a decade. I was able to find plenty of great information.She pausedI also want to discuss the possibility of taking your likenesses for the exhibit. I even have an artist in mind."

"Likenesses?" Heero eyed her warily.

"Yes. No photos, of course, but maybe engravings, or a painting? I'm sure if you turn the clock back ten years, you all looked different. It would really be a nice touch."

"We'll have to discuss it."

"Great! Is there any way I could meet you five again in person, to present my findings?"

Heero hesitated, but a kick from his wife from underneath the table prompted him. "We'll be getting together for the holidays. I'm sure we can open up a day."

* * *

The curator's request for likenesses was met with a loud laugh from Duo.

"Is she nuts, or what?" He leaned back against the sofa. "Hey, babe, guess what this museum lady wants this time!"

"What?" Hilde called back as she emerged from the hallway, baby in her arms.

"Pictures! Of us!" He cried. His wife rolled her eyes as she joined him on the couch.

"Hi, Heero," she smiled. "Sorry if he's being crazy."

"Hello, Hilde," Heero replied. "I'm used to it." His gaze shifted to the baby boy in Hilde's arms, and his expression softened. "Hadrian looks well."

"He better!" She laughed. "He eats like a horse!" She handed her son to his father. "Say hi to your uncle, Hadrian."

Little Hadrian blinked before breaking out into a toothless version of Duo's grin.

"That's my boy!" Duo said proudly. He turned his attention back to Heero, sobering. "So- this lady seriously thinks we're gonna sit for pictures?"

"I don't know. But I question the necessity of it."

"You just can't speak English, can you?" Duo grinned, shaking his head. "What did the guys say?"

"Wufei is wary. I haven't spoken to Quatre or Trowa about it yet."

"Well, I'll tackle Q-man. I gotta call him about an order anyway."

"Fine. I told the curator we'll meet with her during the holidays."

"I figured. I'll talk to Quatre tomorrow, see what he says."

"Good."

* * *

Dorothy Catalonia Winner fingered the new fabric samples her stylist had mailed her. The expensive chiffons and the creamy silks were tinted in various shades of blue, the seasons "it" color. She knew she had to pick a sample for her new gown by the end of the day, but fabric was the last thing on her mind. She reached to flip the page of the sample book when the musky scent of men's cologne hit her, soft and familiar. Dorothy smiled as a pair of arms encircled her from behind, and the object of her thoughts leaned in close.

"I love you," Quatre whispered in her ear.

Dorothy rose and turned to face him, her fingers twining in his hair. "I thought you were at the office."

"I decided to take the rest of the day off. I couldn't really concentrate on work." His eyes went to the book on the table. "For the new gown?"

"Yes," she waved impatiently behind her, not bothering to look. "Francois sent it in a week ago."

"And you haven't decided?" Quatre's eyes shone with mirth.

She eyed his lips, a feral grin creeping across her face. "I - can't concentrate."

"I have an idea," he leaned in and ran his lips against the side of her neck. "Elena has ballet for another hour. Why don't we -"

"Yes," Dorothy didn't let him finish, pulling his face up to hers for a kiss. Her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt, deftly undoing each one. Quatre gave a quiet moan before sliding his hands under her skirt. He hiked the delicate material up over her thighs. Dorothy's head spun at her husband's touch. She reached to slide the shirt off his shoulders when the phone rang.

Dorothy groaned in frustration as Quatre pulled away to glance at the video ID. "It's Duo," he told her breathlessly. "Probably about the order."

"Can't it wait?" Dorothy furrowed her brow in irritation. She suddenly had a powerful urge to string Maxwell up by his braid.

Her husband sent her an apologetic look as he clicked the video phone on.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Quatre was suddenly painfully aware of his appearance. "Nothing," he stammered, blushing and wiping off the lipstick on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Duo chuckled as Quatre fumbled to straighten his attire. "I know what it's like when your woman can't keep her hands off you!"

Dorothy glared, staying off screen. The harsh expression dissolved into a smirk when Hilde's voice reached her ears.

"I heard that, Maxwell!"

Duo cringed and Quatre sighed, dropping his head to hide his smile.

"Anyway, I heard from Heero. The museum lady called him."

"Dr. Marianelli?"

"Yeah. Says she's got her crap together, or something, and get this: she wants pictures."

"Of what?"

"Us. Statues, or paintings," he waved his hand in a vague motion. "She's pretty kooky, this lady."

"She's not 'kooky'. She's just- enthusiastic. I'm assuming we'll be meeting with her over the holidays? Are you and Hilde still coming to L1?"

"If you'll have us. After all, nothing like our Christmases, eh?"

Quatre laughed. "No. Not at all."

* * *

Fatima Marianelli's small office at the L1 Museum of Colonial History was crowded, but organized. She sat in her chair, a stack of files at her side and her video phone linked. The debonair image of Dr. Faye illuminated the dim space.

"Well, Doctor. What have you found so far?"

"Oh, so much, Dr. Faye," Fatima's face was eager. "I have three cabinet drawers alone dedicated to the Wing Gundam. Footage, eye witness accounts -"

"Yes, yes. And what of the pilots?" Dr. Faye waved his hand.

"Oh. I'm afraid I can't tell you, sir."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why not?"

"The anonymity agreement, of course," Fatima replied a bit surprised at her superior's change in tone. "I'm the only one who can look into their personal files."

Dr. Faye noted her shock, and righted himself. "Of course," he corrected himself smoothly. "I suppose I won't be meeting them any time soon?"

"Only if they wish to, sir. I must admit, I support their decision. For all their celebrity as heroes, the pilots are private men. I respect that."

"As you should, Doctor . A scholar must always hold her subjects in high regard. But tell me, as to the suits, have you found the plans?"

"The plans? You mean the original prints?" She gave a little laugh. "According to pilots, those plans were destroyed along with the Gundams. I assumed you would figure that out for yourself."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Faye tried to contain his disappointment. Damn those pilots!

"But, I will tell you this. I have copies."

"Copies?" he perked up immediately.

"It was part of my final project for my master's degree. I have yet to show it to the pilots, but I'm very excited about sharing my attempt with them."

Dr. Faye nodded, but he fumed inside. The little tramp was toying with him. Copies indeed! They were probably no better than botched drawings. But no matter. Dr. Marianelli was giving him part of what he wanted. No doubt, she kept the pilots' personal files on her person, for security. He would just have to convince her to store them somewhere else.

* * *

Despite the heavy navy curtain hiding the pink of the sun, Trowa sensed the morning come. His body roused itself slowly, accustomed to the hour but still spent from the night before. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Trowa raised his head to look at his bed partner. They had fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs, his head pillowed against her chest. Trowa smiled softly as he studied Middi's face, her lovely features relaxed in sleep. Raising himself up further, he leaned in close to her ear. She stirred at his movement, and he nipped her earlobe gently.

"Mmm," she purred, his attentions calling her out of sleep. "Morning?"

"Barely," he nuzzled her cheek, planting a soft kiss there.

"I see," she snuggled in closer. "More sleep, then."

Trowa smirked and kissed her shoulder. "Tired?"

"I can't believe you'd even ask after last night," Middi cracked open her eyes to find him gazing at her fondly. He reached up and fingered a lock of her hair.

"Come with me this Christmas."

She forced herself fully awake. "Where?"

"To meet my friends."

"Trowa, are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I want them to know you. I'll call Heero and Relena about it today."

Middi stared at him a moment before breaking out in a dazzling smile. "Really?"

He responded with a sound kiss.

Thanks to my new beta reader, PimpMastaPopo, whose advice was indispensable!


	6. The Stage is Set w AN

Yes, I have picked up this story once again! And you all thought I had given up! Bah! This is chapter six revised. It has new scenes added at the advice of my beta reader, so read it! I'll leave it as a new chapter to give time for alert emails to be sent out, after that the previous chapter six will be coming down. Leave me a line and tell me what you think, thanks for reading!

* * *

November AC 204

Relena jumped as her phone rang, jolting her from her proposal. She smoothed her skirt as she took the call.

"Hello, Relena." Trowa's face on the screen was serene, as always.

"Trowa! It's so good to hear from you. How is Cathy?"

"She's taking auditions. Is Heero home?"

"He's at Headquarters until late today. Do you want me to have him call you?" There was a moment of silence before Relena became privy to the most extraordinary sight- Trowa blushed. It was a full flush, from his ears across his cheeks. "Actually, I just wanted to ask- if it was ok-" he cleared his throat. "If you and Heero had room for one more this Christmas."

"Of course! Did Cathy change her mind?"

"Oh, no. She still has to travel this winter."

Relena raised an eyebrow. This was not like Trowa at all. Silent and taciturn, maybe, but blushing? Unless...

"I wanted to bring an old friend of mine. We met back during the war. Her name is Middi."

"Oh!" Relena grinned from ear to ear. "That's fantastic! We'd love to have her here. Everyone is dying to meet her."

"I see you've talked to Cathy."

Now it was Relena's turn to blush. "She's just happy for you. But please, bring her over. There's plenty of room."

He nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

  
December AC 204

The holiday season came all too quickly, and the entire Yuy household was bustling. The tree was put up, garlands hung, wreaths nailed. Heero, as he did every year, cursed at the lights Relena insisted be put up in the front yard.

"I will never...understand...the purpose..of putting lights on bushes," Heero grunted as he tried to untangle the light cord.

Relena watched him from the porch, amused. "My husband can save the Earth Sphere but can't untangle the lights," she descended the porch carefully, with two cups of cocoa in hand. "Here."

Heero accepted the cup with a kiss. "If you and Dorothy weren't so competitive with your decorations I wouldn't have to deal with these lights."

"Oh, come now, Heero. We need something to brighten our days, right? It's just harmless fun."

"Hn. Says the wife who watches from the warm house," the glint in his eyes told Relena he was teasing her.

"We could have hired someone to do this all for us," Relena pointed out logically. Heero raised an eyebrow. "Alright! I'm sorry I mentioned it," she laughed gaily and kissed his cheek.

By the time the Winners arrived at their L1 estate two weeks before Christmas, the Yuy home glowed from the outside and smelled of pine from the inside.

"My dear Relena, you truly went for the gold this year," Dorothy said as she entered the Yuy house with Elena in tow. She kissed Relena on both cheeks. "It all looks splendid."

"Well Dorothy, I had help. Heero did all the lights," Relena smiled.

"Of course. It's nice to have help like that, isn't it? Quatre is home putting up the tree."

"Already?" she raised her eyebrows. "But you only arrived this morning." A tug at her skirt had Relena looking down into the eyes of her goddaughter.

"Auntie, where's Uncle Heero?"

"He's in the kitchen," Relena smiled down at Elena. "If you ask him nicely, I'm sure he'll give you some cookies our cook made this morning."

Elena looked to her mother for permission, and when Dorothy nodded her consent she skipped down the hall to where her "uncle" was hiding.

"I really can't fathom why Heero holes himself up in the kitchen when I come to visit," Dorothy said smoothly. "I should think by now he'd have gotten used to me."

Relena blushed at her friend's astute observation. "Well, you know Heero. You've always sort of overwhelmed him."

She smirked in reply to Relena's comment. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

Duo and Hilde arrived a week before Christmas Eve, taking up residence with Quatre and Dorothy. Elena was first to greet them, launching herself at "Uncle Duo" from behind her father's legs.

"You're here!" the fairy child squealed, laughing as Duo swung her up in his arms.

"Hey there, Tinkerbell!" Duo kissed her head. "Try not to knock me over next time."

"Hello, Auntie!" Elena reached over to kiss Hilde's cheek. Her aqua eyes caught sight of the bundle in her aunt's arms. "Is that the baby?"

"Yes. This this is Hadrian," Hilde pulled back the blanket to reveal Hadrian's plump little face. Elena peered at the tiny person.

"He was smaller before," she observed.

"Of course," Hilde laughed as Duo chuckled. "He's growing, just like you."

"You must be so tired," Quatre ushered the couple onto the foyer. "How was the flight?"

"Long, as usual," Duo replied, putting Elena down to get their bags. "But," he said quietly to Quatre, "it's "It's much better flying when the wife _isn't _pregnant."

"I heard that!" Hilde tugged her husband's braid with her free arm.

"The curator called when we arrived. I invited her over to share her research with us on Wednesday." Quatre said.

"Three days from now? Plenty of time for us. We'll be ready to take her on, right babe?"

Hilde only gave a little snort and adjusted her hold on Hadrian.

* * *

"This is it," Trowa said to his companion as the taxi let them off in front of the Yuys'. "Quatre lives two houses up the street, over there," he gestured to the pretty, generous looking Mediterranean. "We'll be staying with Heero and Relena."

"Woah," Middi stared up at the stately Georgian as Trowa took their bags. She suddenly felt small. These friends of Trowa's were really something.

She felt a comforting warmth beside her, and looked up into the green eyes of her lover. "It's going to be fine," he reassured her. "I don't want you to worry."

But worry she did, and when an aged butler told them the Yuys "would be down directly", Middi realized she was meeting THE Vice Foreign Minister, a woman not much older than she but who held more influence than anyone in the Earth Sphere. The thought was unsettling, and nerve-wracking.

Two middle- aged maids came in to take their bags, leaving Trowa and Middi alone in the large, tastefully decorated room. Middi had only time to look around once before the door swung open and the Vice Foreign Minister herself breezed in. Her handsome Chief of Security husband followed close behind. _No, not just Chief; he was a Gundam pilot too, like Trowa._

"Trowa," Relena cried, hugging the tall young man. Middi noticed she was pretty, no, she was beautiful. And her husband was no less attractive. Together, they made a stunning couple.

Heero offered a warm handshake, expressing how glad he was they were both able to make it.

"This is Middi," Trowa put his hand on the small of her back.

"We're so happy to finally meet you," Relena shook the smaller woman's hand. "My name is Relena, and this is my husband, Heero."

"Make yourself at home," Heero inclined his head. Middi noticed he had a solid, even voice, almost stoic. _Like Trowa's._

"Are you hungry?" Relena asked them.

"We ate on the shuttle," Trowa replied. "I think some sleep is all we need, right Middi?"

"Yes," she smiled. Under Relena's warm familiarity and Heero's comforting similarity to Trowa, Middi felt at ease. She was suddenly very fatigued. "A nap would be great."

"I totally understand," Relena said. "Trips from Earth can be so difficult."

"Quatre called us over tomorrow," Heero turned to Trowa. "For a meeting with the curator."

"Reviewing material, no doubt," Trowa said. "And I'm sure she'll want to talk about the likenesses."

"We'll see what she has in mind," Heero nodded.

* * *

Fatima Marianelli sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples. Despite popular belief and careful monitoring by the Preventors, there was a wealth of footage, information and general lore about the Gundams. Most of the sources came from eyewitness accounts or discarded OZ reports, but Fatima was also able to find footage taken from surveillance cameras at old bases such as New Edwards and Corsica.

She sighed happily before beginning to pick up the research files. A knock on her door interrupted her work. "Come in!"

"Good afternoon, Dr. Marianelli," Dr. Richard Faye peeked through the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Dr. Faye, what a great surprise! Please, sit down," Fatima gestured to the comfortable looking chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you," Richard sat gracefully, resting his right foot on his left knee.

"I was just cleaning up here. I have a meeting with the former Gundam pilots in a few hours," she finished gathering the source information and put it all away in her briefcase, locking it tight.

"Wonderful. Actually, I came to talk to you about your new exhibit. Where are you keeping the files on your pilots?"

"All my research is kept with me," she replied. "I make it a point to lock it away every night."

_As I thought_. "Dr. Marianelli, this is highly unprofessional," Dr. Faye chided. "The files should be kept here, in the museum archive. Our security system is one of the best in the colony. There is no safer place for your files."

"Thank you, sir, but you and I are the only ones who know about these," she gestured to the briefcase. "I think they'd be easier discovered in the archives, no?"

"Of course not," Richard waved his hand. "We'd simply file them under the classified archives. I insist, Dr. Marianelli. The files must be kept in the archive until the exhibit opens. I do not want to risk, god forbid, their being stolen. As you said, the anonymity of your subjects is key." With a charming smile, Dr. Faye rose to leave. "You may bring the material by tomorrow morning. I'll try to be there to help you find a suitable storage space."

"Uh, thank you, Dr. Faye." Fatima said, stunned. With a nod of his head, Richard left the tiny office. Fatima sat, silent, a few moments more. She had always assumed that the files would be safer with her. After all, she and Dr. Faye were the only ones who knew of their existence. What if some young museum aide were to stumble upon them in the archives? Yet, Dr. Faye was right. A misplaced briefcase on the bus could spell disaster for Fatima and the former pilots. With a sigh, the young curator gathered her briefcase and rose to leave.

* * *

As he exited the building, Dr. Richard Faye quickly took out his phone. It took only moments for him to dial the number he wanted.

The voice on the other end was that of a young man. "Hello?"

"Alexei," Dr. Faye's tone was clipped. "I'll need you to come to my office tomorrow morning."

"Do you have something I need to take to the archives?"

"No, no. This is another security matter. I'll be giving you instructions tomorrow."

"Of course, Professor. When do you need me?"

"Nine. Don't be late."


	7. The Curtain Rises

Yes, I have picked up this story once again! And you all thought I had given up! Bah! I humbly present chapter 7, thanks to IsabelleRose.

* * *

December AC 204

The colony weather systems had been programmed to produce snow the Wednesday before Christmas. Fatima pulled her coat around her tighter as she climbed out of the taxi, her briefcase firmly in hand. She shivered a bit, and was relieved to see the door to the Winner house opening as she approached. The Winner's daughter waved cheerily at her from the window, and Fatima realized the little girl must have been keeping watch for her. She waved back at her before turning her attention to Quatre and Dorothy.

"Hello, Fatima," Quatre greeted the curator warmly, and even Dorothy rewarded her with a small smile, her arm firmly linked through her husband's.

"Mr. Winner, Mrs. Winner, I'm glad you're both back on L1."

"We always spend the holidays together, all of us," Dorothy stated coolly. "Please come in. The others are waiting in the parlor."

Fatima followed the couple down the open foyer and into the cozy parlor, where the pilots and their families were waiting.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted them warmly. Relena rose first and went over crossed to Fatima.

"We're so glad you could make it," she said, shaking Fatima's hand.

"I'm happy to be here." Fatima followed her to the long sofa by the fireplace where Heero was seated, noticing that this time, there were some newcomers. Duo was holding a child in his arms, and there was a lovely young woman sitting next to Trowa.

"This is Middi," Trowa said, following Fatima's gaze.

"It's so great to meet you, Middi,." Fatima extended her hand.

"Likewise," was Middi's answer as she accepted the handshake.

"And this must be the newest Maxwell." She looked to Duo holding Hadrian. "He's precious. How old is he now?"

"Five months," Hilde answered.

"He looks like his father," Fatima remarked.

"Yeah, he does," Duo said proudly. "So, good doctor, whatcha got for us today?"

"Oh! Right," she put her briefcase on her lap. "Well, I guess- there's so much! But the first thing, I guess, are is the likenesses. I'd love to have them done in glass relief. I just have this vision of panels," she raised her arms and spread them for effect, illustrating her ideas with her hands. "A panel for each of you, and on them your likenesses etched in beside the information."

"Uh..huh," Duo furrowed his brow. "You want it in...glass?"

"Or maybe onyx," she tapped her chin, her eyes glittering. "Black might have bigger impact. The artist I'm hoping to hire is brilliant with all types of etching. He's extremely talented. And of course, I have your best interests in mind. I've told him he'll be working with images of models, so that the final etches will be considered his own rendition. Your anonymity will be preserved," she smiled at all of them, pleased that she had thought of this detail on her own.

Relena smiled back. "I think it's a marvelous idea."

"I think it's a load of crap," Duo bounced Hadrian on his knee. "Who cares if our faces are there or not?" He oofed as Hilde elbowed him in the stomach.

"Be nice! I think it's a cute idea," she shrugged. "And hey, you guys are all grown up now, right? I mean, really, who's gonna connect the dots based on one picture?"

Fatima glanced at the faces around her anxiously. "I promise this will be the only likeness."

Trowa nodded his assent first, followed by Heero and Wufei. Quatre acknowledged Fatima with a smile, and Duo finally threw up a hand.

"All right, all right, if it'll make you sleep at night."

"Thank you all so much!" she took out her notebook and began to scribble the reminder. "I'll have him contacted by New Year's."

* * *

December 25th, AC 204

"_Habibe_!" Quatre called from the bottom of the stairs, hoping Dorothy would hear him.

"What's the matter?" she called back, pinning her hair up.

"We're going to be late!"

"You know better than to rush me!" Dorothy cried, turning back to Hilde.

"Darn this earring. I can never get it to open," Mrs. Maxwell grunted in frustration as she tried to undo the clasp of a ruby earring.

"Let me," Dorothy took the earring and deftly undid it before handing it back.

"You look so pretty, mama," Elena said from her place on an ottoman. "You too, Auntie."

"Thank you, Elena," Dorothy smiled down at her daughter. Hilde grinned, earrings now in place, and tugged on one of Elena's curls. Dorothy had dressed her in an ice blue dress with matching pea coat, and t-strap shoes, making little Elena the picture of holiday cheer.

"_Habibe_!" came Quatre's cry. "We have to leave!"

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Coming!"

* * *

It had become a tradition among the group to have Christmas together. Christmas Eve dinner was always held at the Yuys', while the Winners had hosted on Christmas Day. That night, everyone gathered at the Yuys' for turkey, ham, and other tasty treats.

Of course, the children were the stars of the show. Elena settled quickly into her beloved Uncle Trowa's lap, while little Hadrian was pinched, cuddled, and kissed by all. By the time everyone was seated at the dinner table, Hadrian had taken a liking to his godfather Heero, and had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Would you look at that," Duo said. "Buddy, you're a natural!"

Relena smiled at the picture of her husband with a baby in his arms. She shared a knowing smile with Sally before standing. Heero handed Hadrian to Duo and stood with his wife.

"Speaking of babies," Relena cleared her throat and tapped her glass. "Heero and I have an announcement."

8 pairs of eyes were on the young couple, making Relena smile.

"We're having a baby."

There was full four seconds of silence as everyone looked over at Heero. He merely nodded his confirmation, and Duo whooped.

"And I don't even have to pay to see it!" he laughed. Hilde elbowed him in the ribs, making him 'oof'. "What? You gotta admit this is priceless. Who'd have thought that the guy that used to blow himself up every other day would be a dad?"

Elena looked at Heero. "Uncle, did you really blow up?"

Dorothy shot Duo a poisonous look, and Heero blinked. "Duo is just being silly, sweetheart," Dorothy reassured her quickly.

Elena, being her mother's daughter, looked up at Uncle Trowa instead. "Auntie Cathy said you bloweded yourself up once, Uncle Trowa. She said that's why she has to keep her eyes on you."

Trowa open and shut his mouth, not sure what to say. He looked helplessly to anyone to save him. Quatre quickly came to his aid, as most of the rest of the table was too busy hiding smiles behind napkins.

"Auntie was kidding," he patted her little blonde head.

"Oh. So does that mean that Aunt Sally was kidding when she said she was gonna blow up Uncle Wuffers?"

Wufei choked on his water. "I was kidding too," Sally pounded Wufei's back, knowing he was more affected by the nickname 'Wuffers' than by her reference to the time Sally threatened him with bodily harm.

Elena sat quietly for a moment, contemplating. "It's not a very funny joke." she said at last.

* * *

January AC 205

Fatima opened the vault of the museum classified archives, humming to herself as she entered the keypad code for the room containing the files.

_Voice confirmation._

"Fatima Marianelli," she responded to the machine, and the door swung open slowly, letting out a stream of cool air. Fatima shivered, pushing away a sudden sense of foreboding. She straightened her posture and strode in, her eyes adjusting to the dim space. As she stepped into the room, the automatic lights activated, revealing a scene that caused Fatima to stop short.

The specially designed cabinet in the wall, complete with gundanium doors and a fingerprint scanning lock, lay ajar, and empty.

* * *

"Agent Yuy, sir, the Commander wishes to see you."

Maybe it was old instinct. Maybe it was the fact that he burned his coffee this morning and it put him in a dour mood.

Or maybe it was the tear streaked face of Dr. Marianelli that greeted him when he entered Une's office. Either way, Heero Yuy knew something was terribly, horribly wrong.

He glared at Fatima, then directed the glare to Une, Wufei, and Sally in turn. "What's going on?" It was a redundant question. He had already figured it out. Still, he flinched when Une sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"There's been a security breach in the archives of the L1 Museum of Colony History. The files on the gundams and their pilots were stolen."

Heero closed his eyes. "And how long ago did this happen?"

"According to the curator, not long. She came here immediately after discovering the breach." Wufei crossed his arms. "We've ordered a lockdown of the archives building."

"This is all my fault," Dr. Marianelli lowered her head, ashamed. "I agreed to put the files in the museum archives."

"Do the others know about this?" Heero asked Une.

"No. I haven't contacted the other pilots yet. I wanted to alert you first."

"Excuse me." He took out his cell phone and dialed home immediately.

"Heero?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my home office, why?"

"And Otis?"

"He's here next to me."

"Tell him to contact Une's office immediately. And don't leave his sight." He clicked the phone shut before she could reply and turned back to Une. "No contact has been made by the thieves?"

"Not a word," she answered. "Heero- the others need to know about this."

He closed his eyes again, the only admittance he allowed himself in stressful situations. "I know."

The phone in Une's office rang and she picked up with a terse, "Commander Une." There was a short silence before she handed the phone to Heero.

"Otis. Put the house on a level 3 lockdown until I get home. Relena stays in your sight, and she's not to leave the office. Tell her not to worry, I'll be home early." He waited for Otis to answer with a crisp, "Yes sir," before hanging up.

"What will happen now?" Fatima asked timidly.

"You'll go home," Une said to her. "And get some rest. We'll have to send an agent home with you, for security reasons, you understand."

"Yes. I can see how I could be suspect," she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sending the three of you down to the museum to examine the scene and look for clues." Une picked up her phone again. "I'll be contacting the other pilots myself and explaining the situation."

"Wufei and Sally can go on ahead. I have to go home," Heero took out his cell phone again. "I'll meet the two of you there in an hour."

"Right," Wufei nodded, understanding. As Heero left the Preventer's building, he put all thoughts of the theft aside and focused on one thing:

Getting home to Relena.


End file.
